Rocky Horror Easter Show
by opheliafrump
Summary: Holiday Special Series! Columbia tried to get everyone to celebrate Easter, but Eddie and Riff Raff ruined it. And for Magenta...  Want to read more, come on in!  R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is a "two-shot" sequel to Columbia's Wedding. This is the last instalment of the Rocky Horror Holiday Special series (don't hit me with the ice picker). If I get enough reviews, I may write a Halloween special one-shot.

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien owns everything (including my life and the characters I created)!

* * *

><p>It was Easter Sunday. Magenta and Columbia entered the castle with a basket of little Easter bunnies that they just got in the pet store early that day.<p>

"I am so excited," said Columbia, "besides Christmas, Easter is my holiday!"

"Yes, I know. You have been telling me since you got back from your Disneyland honeymoon trip in Paris," Magenta said in an irritated mood. Her pregnant hormones made her uninterested in everything.

Columbia put the bunnies' basket in the center of the ballroom and looked around the room. Easter chocolate eggs were hidden in some places inside and outside the castle. She had cute little bunnies as their new pets. They quitted the jobs at the local church so they didn't have to work on Easter weekend. Everything was set for Easter. Now, she just needed to change her normal earthling outfit to her sparkling Time Warp outfit.

"Magenta, don't let your hormones take over your body! I will give you a massage. Let's go to your room," Columbia led Magenta upstairs.

As the ladies left the room, Eddie, Riff Raff and Rocky came down from the elevator. For the last two months, they had been working their butts off re-decorating one of the rooms for Magenta's triplets. They went into the kitchen, opened the fridge and grabbed a beer.

From the kitchen, Eddie saw something hopping inside the ballroom. He rubbed his eyes and tried to look again. He grabbed Riff Raff shoulder and asked, "Am I having hallucination from drugs and alcohol or are there real rabbits hopping inside the ballroom?"

Riff Raff said without looking, "Hallucination."

Rocky slowly turned around, pointed his fingers at a white rabbit and said, "No, there are real rabbits. How did they get in here?"

"Yuppie!" said Eddie, "When I was a boy scout, I once went camping with my troops. I caught a few rabbits and cooked them. They tasted awesome. I am so hungry after Riff Raff forces me to paint the room without even paying me. Let's cook these rabbits for lunch!"

Riff Raff and Rocky both smiled evilly. They walked into the ballroom.

"You go to the left and I will go to the right. Rocky will go straight ahead. Then we can trap them in the center," said Riff Raff. The other two men nodded.

They stepped forward, but both Eddie and Riff Raff went to the right side of the room.

"What the heck, Eddie?" Riff Raff asked, "I told you to go to the left."

"This is left," Eddie raised his right hand.

"What?" Riff Raff and Rocky said in unison.

"Left, right," Eddie raised his right hand, then the left hand.

"No, this is left," Rocky held up Eddie's left hand, "You don't know which side is right and which side is left? How old are you? Five?"

"I don't know. My Uncle Everett never taught me when I was young," Eddie explained.

"How did you get your motorbike driving license?" Riff Raff asked in surprised.

"What license? I never have one. Wait... I need a license to drive?" Eddie replied.

"Ha, no wonder you always crashed your bike," Riff Raff concluded.

"Always? Only fifteen times..." Eddie said.

Both Riff Raff and Rocky rolled their eyes.

"I thought you just said you were a boy scout. If you can't tell left and right, how did you march?" Rocky asked.

"I didn't march. I just hid in the dumpster with other scouts, smoking weeds and reading porn with it came to marching practice time," said Eddie.

"Fine, fine. Enough talking. Let's continue our rabbit hunt. I am starving. You go this way and I go that way. Let's try again. Okay?" Riff Raff said. Rocky and Eddie nodded their again.

"There!" "This Way!" "On your left! No, that's your right. Left is the other way!" "Behind you!" "The brown one, the brown one!"

After half an hour of chasing, these hungry men caught the five bunnies. They tied a piece of string around each bunny neck and headed to the kitchen to started cooking.

"Something smells good~" Columbia said in a cheerful mood and entered the kitchen with Magenta, "What are you guys cooking?"

"Hi honey, we are having rabbit meat for lunch," said Eddie.

"Rabbit meat? My Easter bunnies? You cooked my Easter bunnies?" Columbia squealed.

"Are those your Easter bunnies? We didn't know..." Rocky said, "It's okay. We haven't killed any of the bunnies yet. We are just cooking the onion and the vege now."

"One, two, three, four, five... One of them is missing! Where is little Mag?" Columbia said. She opened the oven to check if Rocky was lying.

Columbia went back to the ballroom to look for the rabbit with the dark brown fur.

"Little Mag? She named the rabbit after you?" Riff Raff asked Magenta.

"Yes, she did. Not only me, she named the rabbits after you guys. This one is little Rock, little Ed, little Riff, little Nell and Fur Ball. Fur Ball's name meant Furter..."

Columbia entered the room and interrupted Magenta, "Found her!"

"I can't believe you are trying to eat my rabbits. I am bringing them to my rooms!" Columbia said angrily. She left the kitchen and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it :) I have been busy working at the Canadian election office, but I promise I will post the next (and final) chapter by Monday midnight.<p>

SPOILER ALERT:

What happens if your wife is mad at you? You ask Frank to sing a song.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you very much for all the great reviews! You guys are AWESOME! I feel so loved. I wasn't expecting so many. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! (Rule of three, can't break it...)

This is the second chapter of the story. Enjoy and Happy Easter!

Declaimer: Richard O'Brien still owns everything!

* * *

><p>"Columbia, open the door. I am sorry," Eddie apologized, as Columbia had locked herself in her room with her bunnies for two hours.<p>

"Go away! I am angry with you," Columbia yelled from the other side of the room.

"What should I do? My hot patootie is angry with me," Eddie asked Riff Raff and Rocky, "You guys should have stopped me when I told you I wanted to cook the rabbits."

"It's not the right time to blame each other. We need help," Magenta said, "From Frank."

* * *

><p>"Frank? Can we come in?" Riff Raff knocked on the door and asked. He got no replied, so they opened the door and let themselves in. Frank had locked himself in his room for over a week now, but the castle residents didn't really care. They just brought food to the room and no one even bothered checking him out.<p>

"Ignoring me all the time... You guys finally decided to come and apologize to me?" Frank said coldly and turned his back on them.

"Frank, we need your help," Eddie said, "Columbia is mad at me for almost killing her Easter bunnies. You are the only one who can help me."

"All right," said Frank as he turned around and looked at them, "In return, I want respect from you guys! I don't want to be the only one who didn't get to make out." Everyone turned and looked at Rocky.

After seconds of stares, Rocky opened his mouth and said, "Okay, I won't run away to my tank this time." Everyone looked back at Frank again.

"Let's get to work. What do you need me to do?" Frank asked.

* * *

><p>Frank and Magenta knocked on the door.<p>

"Go away Eddie. I am still angry with you," Columbia yelled at her high pitch voice.

"Columbia, open the door and come out. We have a surprise for you," said Magenta.

"I am not Eddie and I know you are not mad at me because this is your best friend," said Frank. For a moment, Magenta looked at Frank, feeling touched because Frank just said Magenta was Columbia's best friend, but she was soon disappointed. Frank continued, "Frank, and his servants, Magenta! You can't be mad at us... OUCH!" Magenta elbowed Frank in the stomach.

"What was that for, Magenta?" Frank asked.

"I am Columbia's best friend, not you! AND I am not your servant!" said Magenta.

Frank wrapped his arm around his stomach, trying to protect himself from getting elbowed again, "You and your hormones! You have been unpredictable since you are pregnant. You are lucky that my mother and your mother are such 'good friends' and my mother told me a sweet transvestite should never hit a woman..."

Magenta interrupted and punched Frank's arm, "OUCH! You are so violent!"

"Stop fighting, you two!" Columbia opened the door and separated the pregnant woman and the sweet transvestite.

"Oh my god, what are you, Frank?" Columbia exclaimed, as she looked at Frank.

"Easter bunny, duh!" Frank said. Frank was wearing a sexy playboy bunny outfit, with white closet, fishnets, stiletto heels, long white rabbit ears and puffy tail.

"We have something to show you," Magenta grabbed Columbia's hand and led her to the ballroom. Frank followed the girls.

They entered the ballroom. Everything was colourfully decorated, bowls of chocolate eggs and balloons. It really felt like Easter.

Frank walked onto the stage and Rocky followed him. "_I'm just a sweet Easter rabbit, from Transsexual Transylvania~_" Frank sang and did his hip movement with his hands on his waist.

Frank sat down on his throne and Rocky kneed on his right side. Eddie and Riff Raff also walked onto the stage. Eddie stood behind the throne and Riff Raff kneed on Frank's left side. Frank put his legs on the right arm rest and Rocky grabbed Frank's legs. "_Why don't you forgive Eddie._" "Eddie," Riff Raff repeated. "_And call him your baby._" "Baby," Rocky repeated after Frank. "_Let him show you his favourite obsession._" Eddie smiled and put on his sex face. "_You really need your man, with black hair and a bike, and he is good for relieving your tension. I'm just a sweet Easter rabbit, from Transsexual Transylvania~ Hit it! I'm just a sweet Easter rabbit, from Transsexual Transylvania~_"

Frank walked toward Columbia and said, "_So forgive Eddie, and see what he can give. I see you shiver with antici-pation! But maybe Eddie isn't really to blame, so I'll sing you this song, forgive him, will you?_"

"Your song SUCKED! The lyric doesn't make sense," Columbia said meanly to Frank, "I can't believe you are helping this rabbit killer while dressing up like a rabbit!"

"I didn't write this song. Eddie did," said Frank, "You should really stick with him. Eddie is a great man."

Everybody clapped their hands and walked toward Frank and Columbia. Eddie said to Columbia, "I rewrote Sweet Transvestite for you... I know the lyrics don't fit the song at all, but I am really looking for forgiveness." Columbia didn't say anything. Eddie then stuck his tongue down Columbia's throat and Columbia didn't push him away.

Frank, Rocky, Riff Raff and Magenta laughed. Frank said, "I knew it would work although the lyrics suck! I am fabulous!"

"Hahahaha... Ouch," Magenta was laughing with the others, but she suddenly bended down and screamed in pain.

"Magenta, are you okay?" Columbia forced Eddie's tongue to leave her mouth and ran toward Magenta's side. She put her arms around Magenta's shoulder and said, "I think your water just broke."

Riff Raff quickly picked Magenta up and brought her to their room. The crowd followed them.

"We have to bring her to the hospital," Columbia said.

"We don't have any id! And it's too late. The baby's head is coming out," Frank checked Magenta out and said, "Don't worry, I am a doctor! I can take care of everything."

"You are a fake doctor!" Riff Raff cried out.

"Trust me! I might not be an OB-GYM, but nobody understands the organ better than I do! Everybody, let's get to work. I need hot water, clean towels and a pair of sterilized scissors," Frank said, "Columbia."

"Yes, Frank," Columbia turned around, as everyone was heading to the door.

Frank said, "Stay here and assist me. Riff Raff, Eddie and Rocky should be able to gather everything."

Riff Raff shouted, "What me? I don't want to boil water. I want to stay here with Magenta."

Frank yelled back, "No, if you are staying here, you are going to make Magenta more nervous. GET OUT!" Rocky and Eddie grabbed Riff Raff's shoulder and pulled him out.

* * *

><p>After waiting for what seemed to be three hours and listening to Magenta's moaning and suffering, Columbia finally opened the door and put a baby in Riff Raff's arm.<p>

"The first one is a boy!" Columbia squealed. She went back to the room and brought two babies out, one on each arm, "The second one and the third one are both girls."

She passed one of two baby girls to Rocky.

Rocky looked at the baby girl in his arm and the other two babies and asked, "How come the babies have black straight hair and grey eyes?" and he looked up at Eddie.

Columbia looked at Eddie with distrust. Eddie put on his innocent face and said to Columbia, "It's not mine. I NEVER slept with Magenta!"

Riff Raff calmed down the confused couple and explained, "All Transylvanian babies are born with black straight hair. When the babies turn three months old, their true hair colour and eye colour will show. With Magenta and my DNA, our babies will mostly end up with blond or red hair and blue or green eyes. By that time, hair will turn curly if the children are meant to have curly hair; else, the hair will remain straight."

"You guys can come in now!" Frank came out of the room and said.

They brought the three babies to the room. Magenta was resting peacefully on the bed. She smiled as Riff Raff walked close to her. Riff Raff sat on Magenta's bed with the three babies in his arms. Rocky and Columbia pushed Frank and Eddie out of the room and let the new family have some family time.

Minutes later, Riff Raff opened the door and welcomed the group into the room. He looked at Frank and said, "Magenta and I talked. We think you have done a great job today, so… would you like to be the godfather of my babies?"

Frank answered, "You finally ask me to be a godfather! Hmm, I will need to think about it! I will get back to you when I feel like to."

Rocky asked excitedly, "How about me? What am I going to be?"

"You are going to be just plain old Rocky Monroe," said Riff Raff.

"And now are you going to ask me to be a godfather as well?" Rocky asked again.

"No, why?" answered Riff Raff.

"I helped out too!" said Rocky.

Riff Raff replied back, "Not good enough."

"You never liked me!" said Rocky, and he ran back to his tank.

"So, have you picked the names for your three beautiful babies?" Columbia asked.

Magenta and Riff Raff looked at each other and shook their heads. Magenta said, "The babies come a month early. We have not yet planned anything. Do you want to help us name the babies?"

Columbia smiled with her teeth showing, "Okay, Riff Raff, what is your last name?"

Frank said, "Transylvanians picked up their last name from their mother. You should be asking Magenta, not Riff Raff."

"It's okay. Riff Raff is my half-brother. We shared the same last name. It's Vitus," said Magenta.

"Can we name them after Dracula's book characters? Mina, Lucy and Jonathan?" Columbia asked.

"Mina Vitus sounds good, but I don't like Lucy and Jonathan," said Magenta.

"How about something gothic? Like Magdalene, Eileen and Jaiman?" Columbia thought for a second and said.

"No, people will have trouble pronouncing their names. Like me, my given name was Edsel meaning noble and wealthy or something like that in German. But everyone in school could not pronounce it and people made fun of me because it's a car name. Eventually, I had to change my name to Eddie," said _Edsel._

"Hmmm... How about your favourite movie? We can name the babies after the three actors who definitely deserved an Oscar, but didn't get one? Richard, Patricia and Laura Nell?" Columbia said.

"Richard Vitus? Patricia Vitus? Laura Vitus? It's perfect!" said Riff Raff.

"Richard, Patricia, Laura, do you like your name?" Magenta said to the babies. They smiled and seemed to agree with their father's decision.

Riff Raff smiled and kissed Magenta. Eddie looked at Columbia and said, "Let's make a baby of our own!" He lifted Columbia up and brought her back to their room while locking their lips.

Frank looked at the kissing couples and sighed, "Nobody remembers me again... Where the heck is Rocky? He promised to be here for me!" He left the room and went to the lab.

**= The End? =**

* * *

><p>I know the lyrics of the song suck... but I hope you will all forgive me! (I am bad with poem and stuffs.)<p>

Hope you enjoy reading it! If you want a Halloween special, then you know what to do. ^.^


End file.
